Bridge's Crush
by sky's girl forever
Summary: SPD, This is my first shot at a Bridge and Sky so be nice. It is as G can get.Bridge has a crush on a surent blue ranger


Bridge's Crush

Paring: Bridge and Sky

Rating: G

Authors note: I made this when I was asked so here it is

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge sighed for what felt like the tenth time in two hours. He should be happy he was the green ranger, had gained two more friends life was good. But for Bridge something was missing or better someone that someone was his best male friend, his best male friend being the blue ranger Sky Tate. Now you see Bridge was head over heels in love with Sky. Had been since he first saw him. Bridge smiled as he watched Sky and Jack play light ball with Syd cheering Sky and Z cheering Jack. Bridge yawned he decide to go to bed. "Night guys." He said heading to his and Sky's room. As he was getting ready for bed he found a note on his pillow. He picked it up and read it. " Meet me on top of HQ tomorrow at 7:00. Singed Someone that loves you." He read out load. He had a secret admire? He was going to have to ask Sky about it tomorrow. He though as he lay down to go to sleep.

When he woke up he went about the day as he would normally. He really wanted to find Sky so he could ask and the note he found and see if he knew of anyone that would leave it there. But so far Sky and been imposable to find. He walked into the rec room a frown marring his handsome face. "What's the problem Bridge?" Syd asked wanting to help her friend anyway she could. "Have you seen Sky?" he asked her. Syd shock her head. Her blonde curls flying all around her face. "Sorry I haven't see him all day." She said. "Maybe Z has seen him." She said trying to help him. So he went to find Z.

'Where would she be?' Bridge thought to himself. 'Maybe she's in her and Syd's room.' Bridge took off in the direction of the girl's room. But what he missed as he ran was a relied blue ranger come out of his hiding place. He had a box in his arms as he made his way to the roof to drop it off. 'That was to close.' Sky though as he hurried up to the roof.

Bridge knocked the walked into the girl's room to find it empty. That's when Bridge looked at his watch witch said 6:40. His eyes wined he had only 10 minutes to get ready. He ran to his room. Once there he took the fast shower he had ever had got dress and looked at his watch 6:57. Two minutes to spare.

Bridge made his way up the stairs to the roof. When he got up and on the roof he saw the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. It's beautiful isn't it" Bridge turned around to see the man he had been looking for all day long standing in front of what looked like a candle lit dinner. "Sky? You're my secret admire?" Bridge asked shocked. Sky blushed and then nodded. "I like you for like ever." Sky said shyly. Bridge smile 'Sky looks so cute when he blushes.' The green ranger thought. Bridge move over to the blushing blue ranger slipped his finger under his chine and kissed him. Sky was shocked at first then started to kiss back. " Well I have liked you since I first meet you." Bridge said when their lips final parted. Sky laughed and Bridge thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Bridge looked over at the table that was full of food. "Did you make all of this?" Bridge asked in aw. "No. I had help." Sky said with a smile. Syd and Z were wiz with pots and pans he would have to thank them later.

After the finished eating they snuggled on a blank Sky had brought up with him. They sat in silence for awhile just watching the sunset. Bridge looked up at Sky smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. "I love you." Bridge said. Sky looked down at the Brunette in his arms " I love you too. I love you so much." He whispered as they snuggled closer and watched the sunset.

The End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There done. I may take awhile to post more stories' cuz school so yea.

Please tell me what you think. Flames will be used to keep my house warm.


End file.
